


El arte de morder y preguntar

by orphan_account



Series: vampire!harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Fray, nadie muerde a nadie a pesar del título, vampire!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un vampiro solitario y le paga a Louis para que le haga compañía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El arte de morder y preguntar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gorda_almighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorda_almighty/gifts).



> hola! yo no era la autora oficial porque fue descalificada así que si llegas a encontrar la historia demasiado rápida o tonta, es por falta de tiempo y planeo ;) espero que te guste de todas formas.

El vampiro era muy raro.

Físicamente se parecía a un humano normal, si bien era mil veces más atractivo que la persona promedio (¿por qué todas las criaturas sobrenaturales parecían salidas de una propaganda de Chanel? Serían los genes, quizás) pero detrás de su sonrisa afable y sus brillantes ojos verdes se escondían algunos detalles que serían imperceptibles a simple vista. Por suerte, Louis tenía un ojo crítico y nada se le escapaba, ni siquiera las nefarias intenciones de un vampiro que parecía más joven que él pero que seguro tenía como doscientos años.

Desde el primer paso que Louis había dado más allá del umbral de la entrada, el vampiro no había dejado de sonreír. Louis no sabía si era porque estaba feliz de que alguien lo acompañase (estaba seguro que las criaturas inmortales de la noche no recibían visitas espontáneas muy a menudo) pero en sus ojos había un brillo especial, algo loco, que parecía anunciar _comida._ Louis no había tenido miedo cuando había leído el aviso, pero ahora sentía que iba a terminar devorado.

En el periódico nacional había un pequeño aviso en la sección de empleos que leía “Se necesita servicio de compañía para vampiro. Dos veces a la semana. Pago bien” seguido de unos datos de contacto. Louis, necesitado de dinero y con algo de tiempo libre luego de haber terminado los exámenes, había llamado al instante y por suerte había arreglado una fecha para visitar al vampiro que sorprendentemente tenía voz de joven. Era inusual que a alguien lo mordieran en su adolescencia, pero o Harry había sido un vampiro de nacimiento o tenía muy mala suerte.

Harry lo hizo pasar con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa brillante, mostrando su blanca hilera de dientes parejos a diferencia de sus cuatro colmillos frontales, que sobresalían juguetones como para recordarle a Louis que no se jugaba con fuego. Lo invitó a la sala de estar y Louis se sentó no muy cuidadosamente en uno de los sofás de la sala, de cuero marrón. Felizmente notó que era uno de esos en los que parece que uno se hunde, y disfrutó la sensación mientras observaba sus alrededores.

La habitación era de un tamaño mediano, con el techo no muy alto. Había una televisión sobre un rack en una esquina y en la mesa de madera había algunas revistas y un cactus. La mitad de la pared de la habitación la ocupaba una enorme biblioteca llena de – predeciblemente – libros. A Louis no le gustaba mucho leer (apenas conseguía voluntad para aprenderse los guiones de teatro) así que no le prestó mucha atención, pero estaba seguro que cualquier amante del arte o lector afanoso pasaría horas instalado en ese mismo sofá simplemente leyendo algo de la gigantesca colección de libros que poseía el vampiro.

Harry entró enseguida con dos tazas humeantes que debía haber preparado en la cocina. Louis le agradeció con una sonrisa ladeada y tomó la taza con cuidado de no volcarse, inhalando el vapor calentito y con olor a hierbas. Se preguntó por qué tendría hierbas en su casa. Luego se lo preguntó al vampiro.

–Las compré especialmente —contestó este, sentándose en una pequeña silla de madera que había frente al sofá—. Yo no consumo hierbas.

Louis asintió y abrió el velcro de la mochila que traía, sacando un cuaderno prácticamente hecho pedazos y un bolígrafo que había agarrado al último minuto.

–¿Nombre? —preguntó. Harry alzó una ceja.

–Creía que ya sabías mi nombre.

Louis levantó la mirada de su cuaderno y se mordió el labio.

–Soy un estudiante pobre —comenzó—, así que a no mucha gente le importará si no estoy. Mi familia está en Doncaster y mis amigos están ocupados con sus propias vidas para preocuparse por mí. Así que esto es lo que haré; voy a recoger tus datos personales y se los enviaré a mis conocidos. Si falto siquiera un día, sabrán dónde encontrarte. Y a mí.

–Ya veo —sonrió el vampiro con intención. Louis no quería decir que se sentía nervioso, porque era el hermano mayor y el más aventurero y _mierda,_ se sentía nervioso igual. La forma en la que Harry se movía y lo miraba, como si no supiera que mirar a los humanos como si fueran presa era mala educación, le ponía la piel de gallina.

–Quizás te gustaría comenzar con mi origen, entonces —agregó luego de un breve silencio. Louis asintió, agradecido de que Harry estuviera dispuesto a colaborar, y le tendió sus documentos y un papel que tenía el árbol genealógico de una tal familia Styles. En la parte inferior estaba Harry, pero no era el único; había también una Gemma.

–¿Ya está? —preguntó el vampiro cuando vio que Louis hubo dejado todos los papeles en la mesa luego de sacarles fotos con el celular. Louis asintió y Harry le devolvió el gesto. —Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

–¿Cómo que qué quiero hacer? —Louis alzó ambas cejas— Tú me pagas, así que tú decides qué hacer.

–Pero yo no tengo idea —frunció el ceño Harry— de cómo se divierten los humanos. Para eso estás tú aquí. Quiero un amigo humano, para eso te pago. Hagamos algo que te divierta.

–De acuerdo. Pero ni un centavo saldrá de mi bolsillo.

–Seguro —aceptó el vampiro, divertido.

Se decidieron entonces a hacer una lista de actividades que podrían hacer juntos en los días en que se vieran – tomando en cuenta el clima y el humor que podrían tener en dichos días, lograron juntar algunas cosas en las q ue estaban de acuerdo y Louis se la guardó en la mochila.

–Para que no te olvides —explicó Harry al tendérsela.

Louis sugirió que comenzaran con algo sencillo ya que prácticamente no se conocían y no había confianza suficiente como para hacer algunas de las cosas de la lista como la guerra de almohadas. Entonces ambos buscaron una buena película en Netflix – pusieron la cuenta de la familia de Louis en la computadora de Harry – y al encontrar una que ambos quisieron ver (“esta es demasiado tonta”, diría Louis en algunas, “¡pero a mí me gusta!” se quejaría Harry) se acomodaron en el sofá y el vampiro apagó las luces.

Nada más apareció el título de la película, el vampiro se había quedado dormido con la cabeza aplastada contra un cojín.

–Tiene que ser una broma —masculló Louis. Pausó la película y en silencio cogió su mochila y se dispuso a investigar la casa.

Por fuera no decía mucho. Era una vivienda típica, de ladrillos marrones y con una enredadera verde sin flores subiendo por uno de los costados. Tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte superior – como la mayoría de las casas inglesas, se extendía hacia arriba y hacia atrás en vez de hacia el ancho – con unas cortinas azules sin percianas. Cuando entrabas, luego de que pasabas la puerta que crujía cuando la abrías (el único detalle clicheado que había encontrado, aunque quizás eso fuera porque Harry no quisiera mancharse las manos con aceite. Tenía pinta de ese tipo de personas) te recibía un pasillo angosto y no muy largo que comunicaba con la cocina, el baño y la sala de estar. Al final del pasillo había una escalera, y arriba había un dormitorio y una pequeña oficina que parecía haberse construido después como una necesidad, intentando aprovechar el pequeño espacio. Louis entró primero en la cocina, notando las mesadas de mármol claro y la heladera antigua – de General Electric – que ronroneaba bajito en intervalos. En el escurridor descansaban secándose varios platos, vasos y cacerolas, y no parecía haber un lavavajillas, así que Louis pudo deducir que Harry lavaba todo a mano. Qué tipo eficiente.

La cocina no tenía muchos decorados en las paredes, solo un gran reloj y una serie de ganchos de los que colgaban tazas de café. En el estar había un par de cosas también; algunos retratos (e incluso pinturas) de personas que Louis suponía eran sus familiares o antepasados y algunos cuadros que parecían del estilo de Monet. Louis llegó a subir la escalera pero no se atrevió a dar un paso dentro del dormitorio; no era su casa, después de todo. En la oficina junto a la escalera había un escritorio, una computadora Mac y varios papeles apilados. No lo había imaginado al vampiro del tipo oficinista, pero tampoco debía haberlo juzgado prontamente.

Luego de husmear un rato por el papeleo – más que nada documentos de inmuebles; parecía que Harry era escribano o algo así – se aburrió y bajó a ver si había algo para comer en la cocina.

Se estaba untando mermelada en una tostada que se había hecho cuando el dueño de casa entró en la cocina, con cara de dormido y el pelo todo alborotado.

Louis alzó las cejas. —No sabía que los vampiros dormían

–¿Y qué sabías tú de vampiros? —rodó los ojos— En las películas siempre mienten, Louis. ¿O no viste la siesta de la que me acabo de despertar?

–Sí, hablando de eso —musitó Louis—, ¿qué es lo que tienes en contra de las películas?

Una expresión de sorpresa inundó el rostro del vampiro. —¿Por qué?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —¡Porque te dormiste! Y con un invitado. ¿Qué modales son esos?

–Ahí es donde te equivocas... —Harry comenzó a acercarse a él— Tú no eres mi invitado.

Louis paró una mano. Harry se detuvo.

–Cierto —hubo un silencio por varios segundos—. Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Vayamos al parque —concluyó Harry, asintiendo con seguridad. Louis alzó las cejas, divertido.

–Si tú lo dices.

-

Era un lindo día para estar en el parque. Extrañamente había sol, y aunque hacía frío estaban comiendo un helado ante la insistencia de Harry. Obviamente Louis no había pagado un centavo.

Era gracioso ver a Harry comer un helado. Lo lamía como un gatito por todos los lados, haciendo formas en el helado y manchándose los labios de chocolate. Louis, por suerte, había aprendido a no hacer el ridículo en público con la comida, y estaba comiendo el helado con la cucharita como el resto de la gente con decencia.

Se sentaron en un banco a un lado del camino y observaron pasar a la gente.

–Yo creía que los vampiros se quemaban con el sol —comenzó Louis.

Harry le dedicó una mirada entre enfadada y exasperada.

–¿En serio? —preguntó— ¿No se cansan de inventar estupideces?

Y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que se le cayera algo de helado en la camiseta.

Luego de que Harry se quejara un rato y Louis se riera otro poco más, decidieron tirar los cucuruchos y volver, pero dando el recorrido largo porque Harry quería pasar por no sé qué tienda a retirar un disco que había comprado hace un par de días.

Eran eso de las dos de la tarde y no había mucha gente. La brisa fría le estaba congelando la nariz a Louis, quien sabía que la tendría colorada para cuando llegaran a destino.

Se sentía bien caminando junto a Harry. El tipo era (bastante) atractivo, Louis podía admitir eso, y estar junto a él le hacía sentir más importante, más grande, superior. Harry caminaba con un saltito cada paso y medio y se paraba medio encorvado, pero era difícil no darse cuenta lo guapo que era en realidad, con sus rulos que parecían suaves y sus brillantes ojos verdes y sus labios rosados, secos con el frío pero aún así gruesos y apetecibles.

Cuando se tropezó con una rama se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijo a Harry. Y lo peor era que estaba seguro de que Harry se había dado cuenta, y estaba riendo bajito. Pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda – que resultó ser HMV, y Harry no sabía ni el nombre – Harry se dirigió directo a la caja a pedir su disco y Louis se quedó atrás, mirando la música en oferta y la merchandise oficial de algunas bandas que le gustaban.

Tan ensimismado estaba mirando una camiseta y preguntándose si sería de su talla que ni escuchó a Harry acercarse sigilosamente a él.

–¿ _The Fray_? _—_ susurró en su oído. Louis dio un respingo.

–¡Dios! ¡Si pudieras no hacer eso, te lo agradecería! —se llevó una mano a su corazón, que estaba latiendo aceleradamente.

–No grites, Louis, no estamos en la jardinera —Louis rodó los ojos—. ¿Así que te gusta _The Fray?_

–Sí, me encantan —sonrió—. Incluso sé tocar una de sus canciones en el piano.

Harry se mostró sorprendido durante unos segundos.

–Tendrás que mostrarme alguna vez —se limitó por decir, pero Louis no pudo contestarle porque Harry ya se había dado vuelta y dirigido a la salida con su bolsa de HMV balanceándose en su mano.

–¿Qué compraste? —inquirió Louis, codeando a Harry luego de correr un poco para lograr alcanzarlo. Como tenía las piernas largas era rápido al caminar y parecía no cansarse nunca – Louis juraría que era algo sobrenatural. Nadie podía tener tanta resistencia.

Harry se giró hacia él con una sonrisa misteriosa. –Tendrás que averiguarlo más tarde.

Louis alzó una ceja. –¿Por qué no me lo muestras ahora? Seguro que es algo súper vergonzoso. ¡Uh, uh! ¿Compraste un CD de Peppa Pig? ¿O una taza de Pocoyo? ¿O una camiseta de My Little Pony? ¡Tantas opciones, tan poco tiempo!

Harry rió y sacudió la cabeza. –Eres un idiota —giraron la esquina, entrando en la cuadra de la casa de Harry.

Louis hizo un puchero. –Mentira.

Harry le sacó la lengua mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abría la puerta. Ambos entraron y se quitaron los zapatos junto al felpudo de entrada, luego Harry depositó la bolsa en la mesada de la cocina y ambos se dirigieron al estar.

Pero Louis no se había olvidado de la bolsa. No, señor. Si Harry creía que se iba a salir con la suya, estaba muy equivocado.

-

Sin embargo, no fue hasta un par de semanas después que Louis pudo averiguar el contenido de la bolsa. Louis había investigado cada centímetro de la planta baja de la casa mientras Harry dormía la siesta cada tarde (decía que 'lo embellecía'; Louis no sabía qué hacía allí si su jefe estaba durmiendo y él no tenía nada que hacer). La paga no era muy mala – unas veinte libras por semana – y además la sala de estar prometía un área acogedora y tranquila en donde podía estudiar para sus exámenes sin las típicas distracciones que traía su apartamento: sus ruidosos vecinos y Niall.

No era que Niall fuera un mal compañero ni nada por el estilo; al contrario, Niall era muy abierto y no le molestaba que Louis hiciera ruido o dejara las cosas tiradas o se gastara el acondicionador y no lo repusiera, cosas así. Sin embargo, cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre se dedicaba a jugar en su XboX y tomar cerveza. Y Louis no podía resistir a sus súplicas de acompañarlo todas las veces, incluso cuando tenía un examen al día siguiente o la entrega de un ensayo del que no iba ni la mitad.

Así que separarse del ambiente y cambiar aires estaba beneficiando su salud, su billetera y su rendimiento académico. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era estar en la casa del vampiro y sentarse junto a él mientras leía un libro, o jugaba al sudoku o tejía (sí. Se ve que estaba muy aburrido, que había adoptado algunas costumbres de sus antepasados. Louis no sabía por qué no sucumbía ante la tentación de Facebook como todo el mundo). No miraban películas juntos desde el espantoso incidente de la única vez que lo hicieron, pero a veces Harry ponía alguna serie de las que le gustaban – más que nada el Animal Planet era su canal predilecto – cuando Louis se instalaba en la oficina a terminar algún ensayo o estudiar algún guión.

Y esta era la situación una tarde de la tercera semana de empleo de Louis, cuando se había distraído mirando por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Harry una estantería con CDs y otros trastos. Harry estaba abajo y Louis podía escuchar la televisión, así que probablemente estuviera roncando mientras un documental explicaba las fases reproductivas de los lémures o algo por el estilo. Con sigilo caminó el par de pasos hasta quedar frente a la entrada al dormitorio y luego de vacilar por unos segundos, se decidió a entrar.

Al prender la luz pudo ver con claridad el dormitorio; estaba bastante prolijo. La cama estaba hecha y las ventanas tenían unas cortinas color azul cielo que combinaban con los cojines que descansaban sobre una almohada grande. Estaba la biblioteca, y en la otra esquina había una puerta que probablemente conectara el cuarto y la habitación. Harry tenía una en-suite; a Louis no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca, husmeando entre algunos libros viejos, unos cuadernos que Louis juraría que eran diarios íntimos pero tampoco era tan irrespetuoso como para leerlos, unos Cds y unas fotos sueltas y polvorientas de Harry con personas que Louis no conocía.

Y de repente lo encontró. Escondido bajo unos cuadernos había un CD de _The Fray_ , todavía envuelto en nylon, por lo que era claro que no lo había abierto. ¿Para qué compraría un disco de la banda preferida de Louis solo días después de que Louis dijera que le gustaban?

¿Y por qué no lo había abierto?

Sintiéndose algo escéptico sobre las intenciones de Harry, cogió el disco y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, sin preocuparse por el sigilo. Esto resultó que hiciera bastante ruido al pisar los viejos escalones de madera y Harry se estremeciera y abriera los ojos.

Louis se plantó frente a él, respirando aceleradamente.

–¿Y esto? —preguntó, sin saber qué esperar.

Louis no podía ver con total claridad debido a que la única fuente de luz era la televisión, que ahora bañaba el rostro de Harry en azul, pero hubiera juradoque el vampiro se estaba sonrojando.

–Para ti —masculló, ante la sorpresa de Louis.

–¿En serio? Vaya, ¡gracias! —le sonrió. —Ningún jefe mío me había regalado nada antes.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Es que eres más que un empleado para mí.

Louis subió la cabeza, desviando la mirada de donde estaba investigando el CD, tan rápido que hasta se mareó un poco. –¿Eh?

Harry, quien se había puesto de pie en el transcurso de la conversación, se acercó lentamente hacia él con un brillo especial en sus ojos que Louis solo había visto un par de veces en el mes transcurrido trabajando allí; aquella vez en el parque, mientras lamía su helado y le sonreía a Louis, y aquella vez mientras cocinaba y Louis le había manchado la cara con algo de la masa.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando o siquiera reaccionar instintivamente, Harry acercó su rostro al de Louis y le plantó un beso.

No duró mucho. Fueron solo unos segundos de contacto, pero Louis pudo sentirlo en todo su cuerpo: un cosquilleo intenso en los dedos de sus pies y en la punta de su nariz, un revuelco en su estómago, una sonrisa en su rostro, los colmillos de Harry pinchándole el labio superior.

Apoyó las manos en las mejillas de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hay una versión extra que escribí sobre qué pasó la primera vez que h&l se sentaron a ver una película. la voy a publicar cuando se revelen los autores!


End file.
